


Cook in the Raw

by PensToTheEnd



Series: Bare It All [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Hockey Player(s), Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, Homosexuality, M/M, Talk of Anal Fingering/Anal Sex, nude cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: Jon got Patrick's attention by gardening in the nude.  The next day, Patrick gets some of Jon's attention by being naked.  In the kitchen.





	Cook in the Raw

**Author's Note:**

> So... riding a Game 7, eliminate the Caps, win... this spilled forth...
> 
> un-beta'd..... not really proofed... just what came out of my brain...
> 
> I need help... I am starting to really like writing these two... what is the world coming to....
> 
> comments always welcomed... and appreciated... come find me on Tumblr if you want to chat... thanks!

 Jon rolled over and slowly opened his eyes.  Sunlight filtered in through the windows, warming his face.  He looked around, orienting himself to the unfamiliar surroundings.  He’d been in this room before, but never had he been in this bed.  Never had he been waking up here after a night of incredible sex with someone.  With someone who was, Patrick.

Patrick.  Jon had just about stopped letting himself think that he could ever have anything with his friend and business partner.  Patrick hadn’t shown any romantic or physical attraction to Jon, at least nothing Jon could identify as such.  To be honest, while he’d been physically attracted to Patrick from the moment he met him, it really had only been the last few years that he’d known his feelings went deeper. 

It had been about the time they’d moved into their new building.  Over the years, they’d spent a lot of time in each other’s apartments, yes, but there was never a hint from Patrick that they could ever be more than just friends.  Jon had done everything short of just whipping his cock out in front of Patrick to try and get him to show interest over the years. 

Then, Sharpy had called to let Jon know Duncan and Brent were in town and that they’d be having a dinner party at Patrick’s place.  Nothing unusual about that.  Until Jon noticed what day it was as he was sitting drinking his morning protein shake, reading some posts on Facebook, one that made him sit up straight.

Garden in the Nude Day.

That’s when the plan came to him.  Maybe he would have to take that last step and show Patrick what he was missing out on.

Of course, Jon gardened in the nude most of the time, but today he had a viable excuse to be naked.  And, Patrick would be coming for fresh items for dinner as he did all the time.  Patrick didn’t need to know that Jon knew he’d be coming, that Jon set it up for Patrick to catch him in the buff. 

Jon worried about it, though.  There was always the chance that this would backfire.  That he’d offend Patrick in some way.  Or that he’d find out that Patrick really and truly wasn’t interested in him.

He checked the clock, knew Patrick would be there shortly and headed off to his garden.

Now, as he laid in Patrick’s bed he was glad he’d taken the chance.  He closed his eyes and remembered the look in Patrick’s eye when Jon had ‘caught’ him staring.  Sheer wanton lust.  Jon had done a few things, purposely bent over to show off his ass, turn just ever so slightly to give Patrick a view of his cock.  Then, to not even so much as flinch or show embarrassment as he gathered Patrick’s herbs and tomatoes for him.  All the while watching Patrick nervously chew his lip.  Watching Patrick try not to be obvious as his eyes darted down to take in Jon’s ass and cock several times.

When Jon had brought it up at dinner, he’s enjoyed watching Patrick’s reaction to his innuendoes.  Loved watching Patrick blush and get embarrassed, knowing that it was a private thing only the two of them were in on.  And in that moment, he knew for sure Patrick was interested.  So, Jon had made his move after everyone left.

The night had gone from good to amazing when they ended up in Patrick’s bed.  The things Patrick had done to him.  Well, he’d never felt so much with anyone else.  Ever.

The bed next to him was still warm, so Patrick couldn’t have been up very long.  Jon rolled over on his back and listened, but he couldn’t hear Patrick anywhere.  Then he took a deep breath and he knew where Patrick was.  The smell of cooking bacon lofted faintly in the air.  Jon got up, hunted around until he found a pair of sweats in a draw.  They were a little small, hugging his hips and ass tightly, but well, beggars couldn’t be choosy.  He headed down to the kitchen to find Patrick.

Jon stops a step into the kitchen, his jaw dropping open. It takes a moment for his brain to catch up to his cock.  If this is the effect he had on Patrick yesterday, well, he’s amazed Patrick could talk to him at all when he finally walked out into the garden.

Patrick was bent over the bottom oven pulling out a pan of bacon.  Naked.   His ass on full display for Jon.  Patrick wiggles his ass back and forth as he stands up.

“Hot.  Hot.” He says, setting the pan down quickly on the waiting hot plates.  He pulls his hand back, shaking it.

“Did you burn yourself?”  Jon asks, hurrying to Patrick’s side.  He talks Patrick’s hand, examining it for burns.

“No.  I’m okay.  I grabbed a wet t-towel instead of a potholder.  Stupid.”

Jon rubs Patrick’s fingers, then lightly kisses the tips.  “Stupid.”

Patrick leaned up to kiss Jon, just a brush of lips.  “You made them feel better.”

“Sap.”  Jon smirked.

“Now that you’re up, we can have breakfast.  I have a quiche in the...”

Patrick’s sentence is cut off by Jon bringing his mouth down over his for a much deeper kiss.  Jon’s hands slide down to Patrick’s him to pull them to him.  He grinds his hips against Patrick as their mouths work together.

“Okay,” Patrick sighs when Jon lets him come up for air.  “Guess breakfast can wait.”

“You always cook in the raw?”  Jon whispers against Patrick’s cheek. 

Patrick tips his head back and winks, “Turnabout is fair play.”

Jon is hard, his cock straining against the material of his sweats.  He turns them around so that Patrick’s back is to the counter and moves them down a little, away from the hot pan of bacon.  Jon has Patrick by several inches and about 20 pounds of muscle.  It doesn’t take much effort for him to grab Patrick’s waist and boost him up so that Patrick is sitting on the counter.

Jon steps between Patrick’s legs then and presses their chests together as he starts kissing Patrick again.  Jon pulls away from Patrick’s lips and warm mouth just long enough to pepper his cheeks and forehead with kisses. 

Patrick isn’t sure whether it’s the cold of the granite on his ass, or the warmth of Jon’s body against his that has him squirming in Jon’s hold.  From the way his cock is thickening, he’s pretty sure it’s Jon’s doing.  Patrick wraps his legs around Jon’s hips and pulls him in more.  His arms are around Jon so his hands can run up and down Jon’s back.  When Jon nuzzles Patrick’s neck, Patrick tips his head back and moans.

“Oh god, Jonny.”

Jon plants a row of kisses across Patrick’s collarbone then lets his mouth work down to one of Patrick’s nipples.  Patrick’s nipples were a dark pink, a stark contrast to his pale skin.  Jon took the hard nub between his teeth and tugged gently, eliciting another low moan from Patrick who brought his hand up to the back of Jon’s head, holding him against his chest.

“Please.”  Patrick groaned.

Jon sucked on the nipple, then licked and tugged at it a few more times before letting his mouth continue its downward path.  Patrick had to drop his legs from Jon’s waist to allow Jon to bend over.  Jon stopped when he got to Patrick’s cock, taking in the view before him.

Patrick wasn’t nearly as long as Jon, but definitely not short.  Average.  Average and thick.  Jon had loved getting to run his tongue over Patrick last night, loved the way Patrick’s cock twitched when he licked or kissed or touched it just so.  Now, he let his tongue just flick over the tip, teasing.  Patrick kept both hands on Jon’s head, not pulling his head down, but encouraging him nonetheless.

Jon pressed his lips against the tip of Patrick’s cock, letting them part slowly so that the head slipped in so he could suck gently on it.  He brought one hand down to cup Patrick’s balls, giving them a squeeze before letting his fingertips tickle over the underside, something he’d quickly learned Patrick liked from the night before.  Patrick let go of Jon’s head and leaned back on his elbows on the counter, spreading his legs and arching his hips up to give Jon better access to that sensitive area.

“Jesus, Jonny.”

Jon held his lips tight around Patrick as he pushed his mouth down, taking in Patrick inch by inch until his lips met the base.  He licked his tongue back and forth against the underside of the shaft.  He breathed in and out through his nose slowly, Patrick’s scent, still tinged with the smell of sex from the night before, filled his nostrils.  Fuck he smelled good.  Jon moaned around Patrick’s cock, causing it to quiver and Patrick’s body to tremble slightly.

“God, your mouth.”  Patrick murmured, his hands holding Jon’s head down.

Jon held him there, deep in his mouth, until Patrick urged him to move, guiding his head up then back down.  Jon let Patrick control his movements, stroking up and down Patrick’s cock with his tongue, his lips pressed around him, sucking as much as he could.  His hand still tickling at Patrick’s balls.

After several minutes, Patrick moves his hands off Jon and grabs the edge of the counter top.  His hips stutter, wanting to arch up into Jon’s mouth.  Jon’s hands grab Patrick’s hips, holding him down as he bobs his head up and down, his mouth working Patrick’s cock in and out.

“Jesus, Jon.  Not gonna take much this morning.  Fuck. Oh fuck.”  Patrick’s head is back, his eyes closed.  “Oh my fucking god, Jonny.”

Patrick’s body tenses as he comes in Jon’s mouth.  Jon works his mouth up and down Patrick several times, then pauses with just the head of Patrick’s cock in his mouth so he can swallow down his come.  He wraps his hand around the shaft, stroking Patrick, milking out every drop of come he can get as he sucks greedily on the head of Patrick’s cock.

When Patrick’s body trembles from the over-stimulation, Jon pulls off with a pop, licking his lips.  He keeps one hand wrapped around Patrick’s cock as he stands back up.  With the other hand, he reaches out and slides it behind Patrick’s neck, pulling him forward so he can bring their mouths together.  The kiss is hard and deep, letting Patrick taste himself on Jon’s lips, in Jon’s mouth.

Patrick grabs for the waistband of Jon’s sweats, frantic to get them down so he can get his hands on Jon.  It doesn’t take long once he has his hand on Jon’s hard cock, the precome dripping from the head making it slick in Patrick’s hand.  He strokes several times, his grip firm, his wrist twisting so he rubs over the head every couple of strokes. 

Jon moans into Patrick’s mouth.  He’d been on the edge of coming when Patrick came, but had managed to hold back.  Now, he thrusts his hips forward, fucking into the tunnel of Patrick’s hand, letting the pressure build again.  Patrick hooks his heels behind Jon’s thighs, pulling him in more.  He speeds up his strokes.

Jon isn’t aware of anything beyond the feel of Patrick’s hand stroking his cock hard and fast.  Nothing beyond the pressure of Patrick’s feet against his thighs.  Nothing beyond the taste of Patrick’s mouth.  Then everything floods from his brain, his legs shaking.  He lets go of Patrick and braces his arms on the counter on either side of him.  He pulls away from the kiss and buries his head against Patrick’s shoulder, panting hard.

“Fuck, Pat.  Fuck.”  Jon groans, low and deep.  “That’s it.  Fuck.”

With that, Jon comes in Patrick’s hand, his come spilling over Patrick’s fingers, some of it spurting onto Jon’s stomach.  His body slumps against Patrick’s, totally spent.  His legs weak and still shaky.  Patrick’s hand slows, stroking Jon gently through the last of his orgasm.

When Jon can finally stand up straight, Patrick releases him.  He brings his hand, covered in Jon’s come to his lips and licks at the sticky fluid, all the while looking at Jon through half-lidded eyes.  It’s filthy and obscene and Jon can’t not look back.  Patrick stops and offers his hand to Jon, who to his surprise and pleasure, takes a couple of fingers into his mouth, sucking and licking, tasting himself on Patrick.

Jon can’t believe the way Patrick brazenly leans forward and licks at his hand while Jon is sucking on his fingers.  Both of them working until Patrick pulls his hand away and smiles.

“I suppose you’re really hungry now,” He laughs, giving Jon several soft, quick kisses.

“That was a pretty good way to start the day.”  Jon steps aside to let Patrick hop down off the counter.  He pulls his sweatpants down the rest of the way and steps out of them.

Patrick gives him a puzzled look.

“What?  I garden in the nude.  You cook in the nude.  I think that _we_ should do something together in the nude, so breakfast it is.”

“I think _we_ already did something together in the nude.”  Patrick reaches over to smack Jon’s ass. 

Jon reaches out and grabs Patrick’s arm, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“Yeah, and if you’re quiche can wait, I’m thinking we could do _that_ again.”  Jon says, leaning in to nuzzle Patrick’s neck.

“Again?  So quickly?”  Patrick raises an eyebrow.  “Braggin’ a little Toews?”

Jon kisses up Patrick’s neck, stops to place a quick peck on his lips, then trail more kisses along his cheek until he’s by Patrick’s ear. 

“Well, I figure by the time I work up to three fingers in your tight little ass,” Jon whispers, “slowly stretching you open.  Making you squirm and beg for my cock to fuck you.  I should be able to go again.  What do you think?”

Jon’s hot breath on his ear and his words, said in a husky whisper, make the hair on the back of Patrick’s neck stand on end and send tingles down his spine.  He licks his lips and swallows a couple of times.

“I, uh, I think the quiche can wait.”

 


End file.
